The Age of The Speedster
by Bumblebee223
Summary: When the rest of the Justice League find out that the Flash is just a 15 year old orphan, what will happen? The story's better then the summary, trust me. PLEASE READ REVIEW. It makes me happy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Thanks for taking the time to actually click on this story and read this! This is going to be my first Justice League story so sorry if I get some stuff wrong about the League. Time to get to the story! Please enjoy!**

 _I'M LATE!_

That was the first thought that came to The Flash's mind as he began running towards the closest zeta-beam to his home.

 _Bats' is going to kill me! I'm the fastest man alive! Why am I always late!_

The Flash ran into an ally and stood in front of a large brick wall, waiting for the hidden piece of technology to transport him up to the watch tower. A light came out of the wall and scanned the Flash as he impatiently bounced his leg up and down. He looked down at his wrist and remembered that he didn't have a watch on and looked back up.

 _Designation: Flash_ came the robotic female voice from the wall. Soon after that The Flash disappeared into thin air, quickly reappearing back in the floating space station, The Watchtower.

Flash wasted no time in running straight towards the meeting room and taking his seat.

He looked around the table to see the rest of the league starring at him with varying looks of annoyance and amusement. Mainly annoyed.

"New record Flash. Only five minutes late this time." Said the monotone voice of Batman, looking the most annoyed out of all of the hero's seated at the table.

"Sorry. Over slept by accident. Late night patrol." Responded the scarlet speedster as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's get started with the meeting then, shall we?" Asked Superman as he stood up from his chair and pulled out a file.

 _Probably has some super boring reports in it_ thought Flash as he breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling very thankful that the other hero had moved the attention off of him.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and pulled out their own files.

 _Shoot! I knew I forgot something!_ Flash inwardly cursed his mistake and started patting his pockets as if that would allow the file to magically appear from a pocket he knew he didn't have. He had left them on his desk back at the orphanage in his hurry to get to the meeting.

"Hehe, um. I might have left mine at home, by accident… Oops?" At this statement he got a couple eye roles and a snicker from next to him. He turned and saw his best – hero – friend trying to hold back his laughter at the speedsters excuse.

"*sigh* Flash, you need to start being more responsible and act your age." Chastised Superman as he looked at the speedster with a frown on his face.

"Sorry" Flash replied. Looking much like a child that had just been told off by his parent. Though it wasn't too far off from that as The Flash was an actual child. Merely a 15 year old pretending to be an adult and help people.

The rest of the meeting went by without many problems. Except for the bored out of his mind teenager at the table. As soon as the meeting was over, Flash quickly stood up and was about to speed his way to the cafeteria when he heard something that made him freeze and his heart skip a beat.

"I believe that it would be a good idea if we told each other our alter egos. It would build our trust with each other and could prove helpful in other situations." This proposition was made by Martian Man hunter.

 _Of course the one who doesn't have a secret I.D._ thought Flash as he prayed to every known deity that the others would object to this?

"That sounds like a good idea, J'onn. What do the rest of you think?" Asked Superman. There goes one of them.

"I agree with this idea. It shall prove useful in future battles." Responded Wonder Women. And there's two.

"I have been curious about who Bat's is." Said Green Lantern. Smirking at said Bat.

"It does seem like a good idea. You can count my vote." Said Batman, glaring at the Green Lantern slightly.

"I also agree." Said Aquaman simply.

 _Peachy_

"Uh, yeah. That sounds awesome!" Said Flash hoping that the others would buy into his fake cheerfulness. They all seemed to and smiled.

"I'll go first then," offered Aquaman. "I don't live on the surface, but my real name is Arthur Curry, king of Atlantis." He puffed out his chest slightly at the mention of his underwater kingdom.

"My name is Dianna Prince, I run an antic store. You are all invited to come and visit whenever you would like to." Said Wonder Women. Also looking proud of herself.

"I have no human name, so you may go next, Superman." Said MM (Martian Man hunter) and everyone looked at the Kryptonian for him to start speaking.

"My real name is Clark Kent. I work at the daily planet as a reporter." Said Superman a little sheepishly. Green Lantern looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're, Clark Kent. How could yo-… You know what. I can see it now." Flash nodded in agreement, looking at Superman equally surprised.

"Well, I'll go next then." Said GL as he slipped his ring off. Revealing a man with brown eyes, wearing flight suit and a smile. "The name's Hal Jordan. Best pilot any of you will ever meet."

At this Flash snorted and Batman smirked.

"I find that hard to believe, with your recklessness." Said Batman as Gr-Hal glared at him.

"Well I'm sure you aren't some Bruce Wayne under your mask either." Shot back Hal. At that comment, Batman's smirk grew even wider as he starred back at the pilot.

"Sure." Replied Batman as he reached up to pull his cowl down, showing them all slightly messy black hair and blue eyes.

Hal looked like he was about to faint while Flash started laughing at the look on the Lanterns face.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" yelled GL as he started glaring harder at _BRUCE WAYNE_!

"Oh man, dude. Ha you should see your face right now." Said Flash throughout his laughter.

Clark couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him as he watched his team mates. Everyone else in the group just looked down right confused.

"Great, what's next? Flash turning out to be a super genius." Said Hal smirking at his friends hurt expression.

"Just so you know, I happen to be extremely good at science." Responded Flash glaring at his friend while smiling.

"Well how 'bout you tell us who you are so that we could be the judges of that." Said Hal smugly. Flashed expression dropped immediately as he remembered the situation he was in.

"Um, ok. Well," Flash stuttered out as he reached for his cowl and quickly tugged it down, deciding that it would be better to get it over with quick. "My names Wally West, and, um… I don't really have a job cause I'm still in high school. Um… Surprise?"

Wally shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he felt his team mate's stares on him. He knew that this was a bad idea.

"Can someone say something cause, this is a little awkward." Wally asked as he looked up at his friends.

"Dude, your look like a 10 year old" Hal spoke up as he continued starring at his young friend.

"I'm 15, dummy." Shot back Wally looking at his friend, thankful for the comment even though it wasn't what he meant.

"Wally," Clark said, staring to walk onwards his fellow hero. "Do your parents know about this?"

Wally visibly deflated at that and went back to looking at the floor and said: "Well, if you meant when they were still alive then no."

This made all of the other Leaguers stiffen. Flash was, an orphan? That couldn't be true. He was too happy to be one.

"Well your age explains why you act so immature. You're an actual kid. Lantern, you don't have an excuse like that." Said Batman. Hal put a hand over his heart with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"You hurt me Bats. You really did." Responded Hal.

This caused Wally to laugh and the other leaguers smile at the light banter and seeing Wally happy again.

"But that doesn't mean that you're not in trouble, Flash. Sit back down. We're talking about this." Said Bruce, looking back at Wally.

"Ok." Said Wally looking like kicked puppy.

Everyone started to take their seats again and turned to Wally.

Wally started talking. "Well, I live at Central City Orphanage and go to Central City High School. I also-"Wally's explanation when he was cut off by a ring tone coming from his ring.

 _Thanks for the memories,_

 _Even though they weren't so great~_

"Hello?" Wally asked in a voice that sounded much younger into his phone. He had quickly pulled out his phone from out of his ring.

"How did you?..." Hal started but Wally just looked him straight in the eye and said:

"Science, Hal. That's how." He then put the phone back up to his ear and listened.

"Oh, hi Grammy. Yes, I know what day it is. Yes I have a calendar on my phone. Yes, I know about that fundraiser. But that next week." Wally's eyes widened when realization dawned on him. "It's today! I'll be right there Grammy. I am so sorry! Love you to, by."

"Um, who was that?" asked Aquaman. Everyone else was equally confused about what had just happened.

"And what happened to your voice?" Asked MM.

"That was Grammy. She's the orphanage owner. And my voice? I vibrated my vocal cords around you guys so that you all couldn't tell that I was a kid the entire time. Sorry but I really have to go. Todays a special adoption fundraiser thing and I need to be there. Like, right now." Flash explained as he stood up and started fiddling with his fingers.

"You seem troubled Wally. Is there some importance about this fundraiser?" Asked WW as she also stood up as well as the rest of the hero's seated at the table.

"Today is the day that the most people come to meet all of the kids and have a good chance at being adopted. So I really need to get going. Sorry. I'll explain more later."

Flash then zoomed out of the room, leaving the other leaguers in their own thoughts. They could faintly hear the voice of the zeta-beam announce the departure of Flash.

"Well," Said Hal smiling mischievously. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm goanna go give Central City Orphanage a little visit." Hal walked out of the room to go to the zeta-beam.

"I'm not missing out on this disaster." Said Bruce following GL out of the room. Everyone else just shrugged and followed them out.


	2. Adoption

**YAY! Chapter 2 is up! Now start reading! I don't own justice league… sadly.** **Also I'm super sorry about not updating for a long time. I'm going to try and update this story more often. There'll be more notes about what I'm gonna be doing with this story at the end of the chapter so please read that to, thanks!**

 _Last Chapter:_

" _I'm not missing out on this disaster." Said Bruce following GL out of the room. Everyone else just shrugged and followed them out._

" _Wally."_

"Sorry *huff* Grammy. I was at the park studying *huff* and I lost track of time." Replied Wally as he faked his exhaustion. He ran a hand thru his fiery red hair and looked down at his care takers glare.

Grammy was a small old lady that wore a nice old-ish looking dress with cowboy boots. She had her gray hair in a messy bun, with a few strands falling in front of her bright blue eyes that were full of life.

"*sigh* It's alright, Wally. It's about to start so just go stand next to the other kids. You little dork." Responded Grammy, smirking and ruffling Wally's already messy hair.

"*chuckle* Yes ma'am." Wally responded. He trotted over to the other children with a smile on his face.

They were all standing on the front steps of the orphanage. The orphanage was an average sized building with telltale signs of age in it. It didn't bother Wally at all, it was his home.

"Wally, Wally!" Wally was greeted to the sight of a small group of young children running up to him, all bouncing up and down in excitement. "Wally! Do you think we're all gonna get adopted today?"

Wally looked down at the small girl at the head of the group and smiled a soft smile. "That's up to how good you are today. But with all of that awesomeness in all of you, people would have to be crazy not to want you little boogers."

The group giggled at Wally's teasing. Then came a question Wally wasn't entirely ready for.

"Are you gonna get adopted today?"

It was an innocent question, yes. But it still had a big impact on the teenage speedster. Wally's smile faltered slightly, but was put back up before any of the younger kids could catch it.

"I don't really know." Replied Wally. The other kids seemed to be a little saddened that Wally didn't seem that convinced that he would be adopted. "But I do know that this thing is about to get started. C'mon."

Wally straightened up and smiled. He ruffled one of the kid's hair and chuckled at their change in emotion. The small group ran back over to the porch and started talking again. Wally sighed and walked over to the back of the small group to wait for the small event to start.

When Wally sat down on the porch he got a chance to look out into the crowed of adults and see who all was there.

Some people he knew. Others he didn't. There was one group that looked familiar but before he could figure out who they were, he heard Grammy start talking.

"Thank you everyone for coming. We are all so thankful for all of you being here. All of the children are so excited to get the chance of being adopted today. All of them are ready to get to know you all so feel free to talk to them and get to know them. If you have any question at all or decide to adopt one of the kids then come and talk to me. Now let's get this party started."

All of the younger kids bolted from the steps and ran into the crowd to meet the adults while the older ones walked. Wally stayed at the back of the group with his head down.

He knew he wouldn't be adopted. Nobody wanted to get a teenager when there were all of these younger kids around that they could watch grow up. Even if someone wanted a teenager, nobody wanted Wally. He was the kid that watched his parents die. He already grew up, and nobody wanted a kid like that.

He ended up finding his way to Grammys side and stuck to her like glue for a while. But he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching him. It was a little creepy since he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who knows? Maybe someone will adopt you this time. You can't lose hope, Wally." Grammy told the red head. Wally nearly laughed at that. Who in their right mind would want him?

"Sure thing, Grammy." Replied Wally as he looked out at the crowd.

He still felt like he was being watched. He turned around completely and saw someone with brown hair quickly look to the side. Well that was _totally_ not suspicious at all. But it was nothing to worry about, he was just plain old Wally West right now.

He sighed and turned back the other way to find Grammy. Except…

She was gone. Great.

Wally started searching the crowd for the gray haired women. After a few minutes of searching with no luck, he came to the conclusion that she was avoiding him so that he would talk to the adults. Exactly what she did last year. And the year before that, and the year before that, which had no such luck any of the times.

Wally shook his head and smiled at the old lady's tricks. He started walking towards the steps to sit down and watch the crowd. Once there, he sat down on the steps off to the side and leaned against a wall. This was what he expected.

What happened next was not what he expected.

Wally heard someone clear their throat next to him and turned to see who was there. Low and behold, there was a group of adults standing there, looking down at him.

Wally's eyes widened at them as he recognized who they were. It was the Justice League, dressed in civvies and smirking at the shocked teen.

"Guys?!" questioned Wally. "What are you all doing here?!" Wally was beyond confused. What were his _super-hero_ friends doing at his orphanage?

"We just wanted to give our favorite speedster a quick hello." Replied Hal, grinning at the look of growing fear on the teen hero's face.

"Listen. I'm sorry but you can't be here right now. If Grammy sees me talking to adults, she'll think that one of you want to-"

"Wally! I see that you're finally talking to some adults!" Grammy cut off Wally and walked towards the group. "Hello there. I'm Grammy." She stuck out her hand to the group and they all shook her hand while introducing themselves.

"I'm sorry but, you seemed a bit surprised that Wally was talking to adults, isn't this entire event supposed to allow the children to talk to adults." Asked Arthur with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, Wally here is a bit shy when it comes to talking to strangers. That's all." Replied Grammy smiling at the group.

Some of the hero's struggled to keep themselves from laughing at that statement. Flash? Shy? Impossible!

"I already know them Grammy. They're friends of mine that I hang out with sometimes." Commented Wally who was now standing up and blushing slightly from embarrassment. That caused it to be even harder for the group to not laugh.

Grammy looked extremely happy. "I never knew that you made some new friends. I'm so proud of you Wally. You really need to get out more with them more then. You're always studying."

Wally blushed even more at that. And this time, the leaguers couldn't help the few chuckles that left them at their young friend's situation.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Grammy. You've raised Wally into a fine young warrior!" said Diana. Everyone just looked at her with a bit of worry and amusement.

Grammy looked at WW in confusion and Wally struggled to find an excuse.

"Um, uh. She's new to America?" Said Wally.

"Oh, well welcome to America then!" Replied Grammy with a bright smile on her face. "I'll go and leave you all to catch up a little then." The old Lady then walked away as the heroes in disguise bid their farewells.

"Hahahahaha, oh man. That was so worth coming here!" Said Hal thru his laughs. The other Leaguers smiled and laughed a little to.

Wally blushed even more now and sat back down on the concrete steps, leaning against the building. The other Leaguers also sat down around Wally and looked at him once their giggles were over with.

Clark looked over the building and then back to Wally, "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah, it might not look like much but it's still awesome." Replied Wally proudly. He looked up at his friends and smiled.

"Does Grammy know about your, after school activities?" Questioned MM. Wally shook his head no as an answer and looked down a little.

"No, she doesn't. She's got too much on her plate anyway, with the orphanage and the other kids and stuff." Wally replied, "I don't want her to worry any more then she already does."

The group looked at each other when the speedy teen said this. They could tell that Wally didn't want to talk about that anymore.

"Why don't you go out there and meet some adults? I'm sure someone wants to adopt you!" Suggested Hal.

Wally smiled slightly and shook his head. "Trust me, no one wants to adopt me. They want a kid who hasn't grown up yet. And has a chance at being popular, not a major nerd like me."

The team thought about this for a while, when suddenly Aquaman thought of something.

"How about we adopt you! That way we can keep a close eye on you, you don't have to hide your powers from the people you'd live with, and you'd get adopted!"

The rest of the adult hero's seemed to agree on that, except for the teen who started to quickly shake his head from side to side with wide eyes.

"No way! That is so not happening! You guys can't adopt me!" Said Wally. The other hero's looked at Wally with confused but amused faces.

"And why not ginger?" Asked Hal while smirking at said teen. In turn Wally glared at him with a light blush dusting his face.

"1: Because it would be really weird and they need me here to help out. And 2: FYI red hair is awesome." Wally replied crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin up while looking at the lantern.

Suddenly Grammy popped up from behind Wally scaring the teen. "Non-sense, Wally. If these people would like to adopt you and you personally know them, then I see no problem at all."

Wally jumped in surprise and spun around to look at Grammy with wide eyes. "Grammy will you please stop scaring me like that, I'm gonna have a heart attack one of these times.

"And they're my friends, it would be super weird to have them as my guardians', and, yeah."

Grammy turned to glare at the small speedster. "Wallace Rudolph West, You are 15 years old and stuck in an orphanage in Central City. Now you are going to let these nice people adopt you because we all know that you will enjoy living with at least one of them. That and so far your only excuse has been that it would be weird, which is no valid excuse. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Wally was practically _vibrating_ in fear of the old lady. He quickly nodded his head.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Grammy smiled and turned to the adults' watching the exchange with a lot of amusement.

"Now let's go get those papers, shall we?"

 **I'M SO SORRY! My excuse is nonexistent so I'M SORRY! You can all get mad at me and stuff but at least comment on this chapter please. It was seriously your comments that made me finish this chapter.**

 **Now, once the whole plot of the story and stuff is set up, I'm gonna be doing one-shots and stuff like that unless it says like part 1 or something.**

 **I WILL be taking suggestions for prompts and stuff so PLEASE put any ideas that you have in the comments. I want them so please do that? Wow, I'm saying please a lot lol.**

 **Any who, the next chapter will probably be the third part to the beginning and have a list of ideas that I have. Don't be surprised if it doesn't have that many. So send in some prompts! And PLEASE leave reviews, they make me smile so much and make me feel so happy. And also a huge thankyou to everyone that commented on the first chapter. I can promise you that I read all of them like 10 times, and they made smile each time.**

 **PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW, OR REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Later!**

 **(P.S. Here's a little question for you guys to answer in the comments if you like. If you had a super power, what would it be? I know, real original. But answer if you want. I would want super speed! Okay, bye for real now** **)**


	3. LIST!

**Hello fellow nerds and geeks! I know this isn't an actual story update, but a list** **. I'm sorry! I just wanted to post this so that you guys could know what I already have planned and you don't suggest something that I already have planned! So enough with the talking and onto the list! Also these aren't in order of when they'll be written so yeah.**

Scout Wally! (I thought that this one would be funny since the big blue boy scout is in this story lol)

! (I always loved the idea of Wally having an accent that's like Irish or British or something, but he learned to talk in an American accent to fit in more! But when he's stressed or angry or even sleepy, his accent comes out)

help! (Since Wally is in high school, he'll obviously have homework. I'm guessing that even with those super smarts of his, he'll still need help with some stuff. And if high school homework is harder than middle school homework (Which I'm positive it is) them I know he'll need some help)

fair! (Now we all know how big of a nerd Wally is, so it's obvious that he'd be in a science fair! I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to read about Wally going full on scientist mode in front of the other leaguers, and the only other person who could understand his science talk being Batman and maybe Martianman Hunter)

homework help! (Since Wally is so good at science, I'd love to write about him trying to explain some stuff to the other heroes who don't know as much about science as him.)

Movie! (With the league being like a big super family in this fic, they'd totally need to have a movie night. And Wally, doing what a lot of teens would do, suggests a horror movie! With this one I don't know what movie to do, so you guys can tell me what you guys think would be good enough to scare Wally and make him end up hiding behind one of the older hero's)

at the talk. (I think that it would be hilarious for some of the older male leaguers (Probably GL) to think that it would be a good idea to try and give Wally the talk. But they end up just making Wally run way at super speed yelling about how that conversation would _never_ happen between them)

the Rouges! (I love the idea of Wally, when he was kidflash, being really close friends with the Rouges despite the age difference. I'd make them all older then Wally. But the League and the Rouges meeting and the League being super shocked that Wally was friends with his villains, and the Rouges chewing Wally out for not telling them about him being adopted)

 **Well that was the list! Please please please tell me about any ideas that you guys have about future chapters, 'cause I'm gonna run out of ideas eventually. Right now I don't even have ten ont the list! So please tell me and keep on reading!**

 **Later peoples'!**


	4. Adoption!

**Hello fellow "humans". Chapter 3 is up! YAY! I don't really know what else to say other than that I don't own justice league, no matter how much I wish I did… ANYWAY, go read the chapter!**

" _Now let's go get those papers', shall we?"_

Wally couldn't believe that this was happening, he just couldn't! His best friends who, until a few hours ago, thought that he was about the same age as them, are now adopting him from the orphanage that he had spent a good portion of his life at. It's just weird!

Going back to reality, Wally was currently following Grammy with the other hero's following him. They were walking inside of the old building and towards a room labeled "Grammy's Office".

As they were walking towards the room, Wally heard quiet snickering behind him. He turned his head to look at the group behind him and saw all of the adults smiling, with the exception of Batman who had a miniscule smirk. But he saw that GL had the biggest grin and was barely holding in laughter.

Wally just glared at him, hoping that it would be a threatening glare, but that just caused the lantern to start out right laughing at the teen.

"Just come on in here and take a seat while I go find those papers." Said Grammy, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

They waited as her footsteps slowly got quieter and quieter be fore they all turned to look at eachother.

"Why are you guys doing this? Did I do something that made you all do this as revenge or something? 'Cause if I did, then I have no idea what it was that I did." Said Wally with his arms crossed over his chest and a frustrated look on his face.

This earned chuckles from all of the adults in the room. "Or something." Replied Clark as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Fla- er Wally, you're just a kid, I'm pretty sure that everyone here can agree with me that none of us can let you out on the battle field alone with a clear conscious, let alone you grow up with out any parental figures, other then Grammy that is."

The others nodded in agreement at what the Kryptonian said. Wally looked down in defeat, they were right after all, it would be a lot better if they adopted Wally.

"Hey kid, just think of it as a _really_ long sleepover!" Said Hal. Wally looked back up and smiled, he did like sleepovers, even though he's only been to a few.

At that same moment Grammy walked back in, holding a few pieces of paper. She saw Wally smiling and instantly felt better about letting these people adopt the young red head. She walked behind her small desk and set the papers in front of the group.

Bruce took a pen out of his pocket and leaned forward in his seat towards the papers. "If I may, I've had experience in adopting children."

The other hero's looked surprised by this while Wally quietly giggled at the mention of one of his pseudo big brothers'.

"Of course Mr. Wayne." Responded Grammy.

While Bruce started filling out the papers, Grammy turned to look at the other hero's in the room.

"So," Grammy started. "How do you all know Wally?"

They all froze at this. Well, except for Bruce, he just kept on writing.

"Um, ah. Well, I know them from…" Wally started to say. "Running! Yeah, I, uh. Go running in my free time and I, uh, hang out with them at the track."

Everyone sat in silence. "Yup" Said Wally popping the p.

Grammy suddenly bent over laughing. leaving everyone confused, even Bruce.

"Hahahaha, oh my. I'm sorry deary's, ha. Oh my goodness. Okay, okay. I'm good now, sorry. It's just that, do you really think that I'll believe that?"

Nobody knew what to say to that. What did she mean? Was it really that unbelievable of a story.

"I mean, Wally, actually running for fun? Ha! I'm sorry dear, but everyone knows that you couldn't run to save your life. Your more of a, stay inside and do science experiments and play video games than a sporty kid. You know it to."

Wally started to blush to the point where his face nearly matched his hair.

"I-I, I do sports. Like _running_ for example."

"Oh really, what else. Please keep going, I'd love to hear." Replied Granny.

"Um, well." Wally began to stutter. He looked around at his team mates to see them with slightly surprised faces and a bit of amusement. Just a smirk coming from Batman, while Hal had a full out grin on his face. This was hilarious!

"Quiditch, is a sport. And um, that looks cool." Answered Wally. "I would play that sport willingly. And other ones too. Just can't think of any right now." Wally was blushing and looking down at his lap, playing with some of the many rubber bracelets on his wrist.

"Oh it's alright sweetie, I _guess_ it's believable. I mean, you can't spend _all_ of that time studying, can you?" Replied Grammy, smiling brightly at the young hero.

All of the adults chuckled,(Except the Bat, for obvious reasons) and Wally smiled as the red in his face brightened, if that was possible. He pretty much matched his hair by now.

"Well Mrs., that's all of the paperwork done and finished." Bruce said as he handed the couple of papers back to the old woman.(A/N I don't know how long it takes to fill out actual adoption papers, but for the sake of the story, it's this fast ;D)

"Why thankyou young man. Wally, time to start packing your things. I'd help but all of the other people outside need me." She replied and stood up.

Everyone walked out of the small office and parted ways. Grammy going back outside and Wally leading the adults up the old looking stairs. Wally walked down a narrow hall way and finally stopped at a white wooden door. Wally glanced back at the adults behind him and opened the door.

The adults weren't surprised at all to see the room messy, with clothes laying in random places, a stack of comicbooks in the corner along with some regular textbooks and many science books. Some posters were on the walls, bands like Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and Twenty One Pilots. There was also a horror game poster on the wall that none of the adults recognized. A desk was in front of a window with a cheap looking computer and many art supplies, along with what looked like a sketch book.(A/N You'll find out more later hehehe ;D)

"Well, here it is! I'll start packing then." Wally said in one breathe. There was a _whoosh_ of air and suddenly all of the contents from the room were in boxes, all stacked up on each other.

The adults chuckled at the quick teen and Wally looked down a bit, his face urning a bit pink at the attention. He wasn't used to it as Wally! The Flash yes, but not Wally!

"Come on kid, let's get these to the Javelin." Said Hal as he grabbed a box. Wally smiled as he nodded and grabbed a box. The other adults carrying some boxes, too. Soon enough, they were all sitting in the Javeline, on their way to the Watch Tower.

 _Yeah,_ Wally thought to himself. _Maybe this won't be so bad._


End file.
